Rocky and Tundra Episode 1
Rockers & Writers Malta as Trish Marshall as Dez Tundra as Ally Rocky as Austin Apollo as Helen Mentonhotep as Old Lady, Security Gaurd, News Reporter, and Stage Director Chase as Lester Interior. Sonic Boom Malta: (entering) Hey Tundra! Guess who got a job at Cupcake City?! Tundra: Thanks Malta, but there's no eating in the store... But I do like cupcakes, gimme that! (grabs cupcake and starts eating it) Malta: Yeah, they give us all the rejects, that one I dropped on the floor! (Tundra leaves to take call) Tundra: Uhhh! (throws cupcake out) Well that's what I get for breaking the rules. Hey, do you want to go to the movies Sunday? Mentonhotep: (In Malta's spot) Oh, I'd love to go to the movies! Tundra: Oh..um, great, because you're exactly the pup I was asking. Mentonhotep: It's a date! (exits) Tundra: Can't wait, Mentonhotep! (Turns around to see Malta) Yeah, oh, where did you go? Malta: I was on the phone. That was work. Apparently, "being there" is part of the job! (Walks out) Gotta go. (Chase enters the store) Hey Chase! (Exits) Chase: (Entering) Guess who found 37 more cents? Tundra: Chase, stop taking money out of the mall fountain. Those are pup's wishes! Chase: Well my wish came true. I have 37 more cents! Tundra: Oh, and speaking of wishes, Chase, is there any way I can put a piano upstairs in my practice room? The one I'm using is older than the dog I'm dating Sunday. (Chase looks confused at Tundra) Long story. Chase: Honey, I know you love music, but the odds of making it in the music biz are like a bazillion to one. Come here. Tundra and Chase: (Do handshake) Boom! (Chase exits, Tundra goes and reads at the counter) Marshall: (Rocky and Marshall enter from back of store) And action! (Rocky starts playing drums with corn dogs) Tundra: (Tundra stops reading and walks over) (Tundra whistles) Did you not see the 'Please do not play the drums' sign? Rocky: It's OK, I'm an awesome drummer! (Rocky holds up a corn dog in each paw and continues to play drums) Tundra: (Stops Rocky) Okay, what you just said has nothing to do with what I just said, are those corn dogs? Rocky: (Rocky bites a corn dog and moans) Mmhm... Tundra: Ew, uh, do you know how dirty these drums are, and how unhealthy corn dogs are, and there's no food allowed in here! Marshall: I'll handle this Rocky. Ma'am! We are making a music video, I am the director, although I prefer the term, filmmaker. (Marshall flips his phone in the air, and drops it) And cut! Rocky: We're gonna need a lot of instruments! I can play anything, piano, drums, guitar, harp! I can even play a trumpet, through another trumpet! (Rocky plays trumpet through another trumpet) (Everyone in store claps for him) Marshall: Okay, okay, well I can play a harmonica, through a sousaphone. (Marshall puts a harmonica in the sousaphone, blows into sousaphone. Harmonica fly’s out into the Mentonhotep's mouth. Marshall rushes over) Prepare to be Heimlich-ed! (Marshall gives Mentonhotep the Heimlich maneuver) Rocky: Here's the thing about the instruments- Tundra: You don't have any money! (Rocky and Tundra walk over to counter) Rocky: What if, I pay you back when I get rich and famous? Tundra: Great! Just have your butler fly over on your private jet and drop off a sack of shiny gold coins! Rocky: Really?! Tundra: No. (Mentonhotep's false teeth fly out onto table with harmonica) Marshall: Got it! (Tundra picks up the teeth and puts it in Rocky's paw) Theme Song Interior. Tundra's Practice Room Tundra: (Playing piano and singing) ♫ You don't know, know, know My name, name, name Gonna make, make, make you do a double take ♫ (Tundra turns and sees Rocky, stops singing) Ah! Uh, how long have you been standing there? Rocky: I was wondering if I could get a discount on this harmonica. Ya know, because it's been in the Mentonhotep? Tundra: Uh, this is my private practice room, do you not see the "Keep Out" sign? Rocky: Hey, I like that song. But if you wanna make it really catchy, you gotta speed it up! ♫ You don't know, know, know My name, name, name I'm gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take ♫ (Rocky plays harmonica) Cool, there's still some Mentonhotep spit in here! (Rocky blows the spit out on Tundra) Tundra: Ew! (Ally starts to pull Rocky out of her practice room) Goodbye and in the future please obey signs! (Rocky plays harmonica from outside, Tundra kicks the door before walking away) Interior. Sonic Boom Malta: (Entering) Guess who got a job at, the Magic Store?! (Malta throws a smoke bomb at a group of pups) Tundra: What about your job at Cupcake City? Malta: Apparently being a horrible employee is grounds for termination. Isn't that shocking? (Shocks Tundra) Magic shock finger. Oh, I better go, I started my five minute break two hours ago. (Starts to sing while exiting) ♫ They wanna know, know, know Your name, name, name ♫ Tundra: Wait, hey! Malta: (Malta dances back to Tundra) ♫ They want the girl, girl, girl With the game, game, game ♫ Tundra: (Tundra stops Malta) Where did you hear that song? Malta: It's all over the internet. Tundra: The internet?! Malta: Uh, that place people go on their computer to look at stuff and shop and- Tundra: I know what the internet is! Malta: You seriously haven't seen this video? Tundra: (Shakes head 'No') Malta: Here, look. (Malta takes out her phone. The camera zooms in on the phone, which is showing a video of Rocky singing Tundra's song, Double Take) Interior. Entertain Me Tonight Apollo: It all started with a homemade video and a catchy song. Two million hits later, Rocky Moon is a genuine overnight internet sensation. (Scene switches to the host interviewing Rocky) Rocky: It wasn't exactly overnight, it was more like over two nights! Apollo: How did you come up with your hit song? Rocky: It just came to me. (Takes the microphone from the host) What up Marshall?! (Scene switches back to music video) ♫ You gotta make (make) , make (make). Make 'em do a double take, Make 'em do a double take.♫ What up?! Interior. Sonic Boom Tundra: That's my song, how could he just steal my song like that! He messed with the wrong girl! Malta: That's right! Get angry! Me likey! Tundra: (Grabs Malta's phone and taps the screen) There! TundraHusky88 doesn't like this video! Take that Rocky! Whoo! Yeah! Malta: Calm down before you type a frowny face and really hurt his feelings! Come on, we're gonna give him a piece of your mind! Tundra: Alright, let's go! (They begin to exit) Malta: Yeah! (Touches Tundra's shoulder and accidentally shocks Tundra) Sorry, magic shock finger! Tundra: We just need to find out where he lives. Malta: Uh, the internet, you know, that place where people go on their computer to look at stuff and shop- Tundra: I know what the Internet is! (The two completely exit) Interior. Rocky's House Marshall: (Rocky is running in place) Faster faster, slower... Faster, faster! (he hears someone knock on the door; he opens it to see Tundra and Malta) Hey! It's Tundra from the music store. (Tundra and Malta enter; Marshall takes Rocky's sweatband off of Rocky's head) Malta: Hi, I'm Malta. Big fan. (Tundra glares at Malta) Sorry. Tundra : Look, I'm here to... (Tundra sees Marshall making the cologne) What are you doing? Rocky: I'm making my own cologne. It's called Rocky. Dez: (Echoing what Rocky said) Rocky, Rocky, Rocky. Rocky: The secret ingredient is my sweat. Marshall: Wanna try some? (Marshall sprays the "cologne" on Malta) Malta: I don't like you. Marshall: Since Rocky is famous, we figure people are gonna want some Rocky merchandise. Rocky: Here's some stuff we've come up with. Rocky... Marshall: (grabs a lunchbox) Lunchbox! Rocky: Rocky... Marshall: (grabs a pillow) Pillow! Rocky: Rocky... Marshall: (Grabs two jars and hands Rocky one) Peanut butter! Rocky: Chunky... Marshall: Or smooth. Rocky & Marshall: Mmhmm! (Moan and smile at each other) Rocky: And a Rocky Action Figure. (He pulls the string on the figure) Rocky Action Figure: I'm awesome! I like pancakes! Rocky: It's true, I do like pancakes! Rocky & Marshall: (the two do their handshake) What Up?! Marshall: And my personal fave, the Rocky Foam Spitter! Malta : Why would anyone need a foam spit- Marshall: (He sprays Malta with the foam spitter) Malta: (She shocks Marshall with her magic shock finger) Marshall: Magic shock finger. Me likey! Tundra: Look, I'm not here to see your junky Rocky junk! You stole my song; you heard me playing it at the music store! Rocky: That's where the song came from? I thought I made it up! I guess that makes much more sense since I've never actually written a song before. I've tried but they're all terrible. Tundra: I wrote that song, and you have to tell everybody the truth! Rocky: I can't! Do you know how embarrassing that would be for me?!?! Consider my feelings. Are you really that selfish? Tundra: Based on that ridiculous response, I'm guessing you're not gonna do anything? Rocky: No, I wanna make this right. How about... A life-size chocolate Rocky! Marshall : What up?! (He holds out wrapped chocolate in the form of Rocky as Tundra walks out, still irritated and aggravated) Malta: Is that milk chocolate or dark chocolate? Tundra: (she yells off-screen) Malta! chocolate is bad for dogs. Interior. Sonic Boom Apollo: (on the TV at Sonic Boom) Tonight on The Apollo Show, overnight Internet sensation Rocky Moon, live! That's right! Live, live, live! Tundra: (turns off the TV) I am so sick of that guy! Rocky Action Figure: (Malta pulls the string) I'm so talented! (Malta nods her head in agreement) Tundra: How can he steal my song like that? Rocky Action Figure: (Malta pulls string again) I'm an overnight sensation! (Malta nods head again) Tundra: Stop pulling that string. Malta Action Figure: (Malta pulls string) I'm unstoppable! Ha ha ha... (Tundra squeezes the head of the doll and drops it on the counter) Ugh. Malta : Hey, he's gonna be on "The Apollo Show" tonight, right? I say we crash his interview and tell the whole world the truth. Tundra: (feigns excitement) On live television? In front of pups? (drops the phony excitement) I can't do that. Malta: Hey, he's gonna be on "The Apollo Show" tonight, right? I say we crash his interview and tell the whole world the truth. Malta: You have to! That guy's a low-life, song-stealing thief. (her phone starts ringing; ♪they want to know know know... ♪) It's a catchy song. Tundra: That's it@ Chase, I'm taking my break. I've got to go interrupt a live television broadcast. Chase: Okay, have fun! Tundra: Come on, Malta. We're gonna be the surprise guests on today's Apollo Show. (Malta's phone rings again; ♪they want to know know know...♪) Do you want to get that? Malta: No, it's just work. (Tundra and Malta exit) Interior. Studio 4 Entrance Tundra: Oh! (Tundra pushes Malta back) Okay, the only thing standing between us and telling the world the truth about Rocky is Metnonhotep. The trick is to act like you're supposed to be here. (Walks to Mentonhotep) You gotta exude confidence. Mentonhotep: Can I help you ladies? Tundra: No! (She walks back) Yes, we're looking for the kitchen. Or bathroom! We're friends with Bernie. Or Lulu? Malta: (takes over) We're going to The Apollo Show. We're musicians in Rocky Moon's band. Mentonhotep: Look, you Rockies have been trying to sneak through here all day. He's dreamy, that song's catchy, I get it! Sorry, ladies. If your name's not on my list, you're not getting in. Malta: Did we say musicians? No, see, I meant, magicians! (Malta throws a smoke bomb; she and Tundra run away) Mentonhotep: Bad liars... Pretty good magicians. (Sits down) Interior. Studio 4 Apollo: (On TV) Hey, welcome back! Our next guest is overnight internet sensation, Rocky Moon! (He waves to the audience) Malta: It's go time. Tundra: I can't do this. There's a stage out there; you know I have stage fright. Malta: I know it's scary, but you can do it! I'm here for you. You just take all the time you need. Tundra: Thanks Malta, I really appreciate- Malta: Time's up! (She pushes Tundra into a studio) Interior. News Studio Tundra: Hold everything! We're here to tell you the truth! And not like a cute weasel you want as a pet; more of a lying, evil weasel who steals music! (Tundra turns to Malta while the camera crew moves the cameras) Here's never even written a song before, because he can't! (Tundra turns back at the camera crew) And... this isn't The Apollo Show. Mentonhotep: (he acts like he has just heard important news) This just in: The Apollo Show tapes next door! (Mentonhotep takes Malta and Tundra out of the studio) Interior. The Apollo Show Rocky: (He performs Double Take on the show) ♫They want to know, know, know. Your name, name, name. They want the girl, girl, girl. With game, game, game. And when they look, look, look. Your way, way, way. You gotta make (make) , make (make). Make 'em do a double take. Make 'em do a double take.♫ Apollo: So we are out of time. Rocky: Oh. Apollo: It's too bad 'cause we would love to hear you do another original song. Rocky: Darn! I've written so many songs. (He turns around and feigns a look of disappointment) I wish you had more time. Apollo: How about you come back tomorrow? Rocky: (panicking) Tomorrow? Apollo: Yeah. Rocky: Another original song? Apollo: Uh-huh. Rocky: By tomorrow? Apollo: That's what I said. Rocky: Um, ym, I... Apollo: Oh, come on. (He stands up) You don't want to let down all your fans. Right, Rockies? Yeah. Rocky: Um, okay. Tomorrow it is. Apollo: Oh, you heard it right here, folks! Rocky will be back tomorrow to do a new original song! Yes! Interior. Sonic Boom Malta: Guess who got a job at the market?! Tundra: You didn't even work at the magic shop two days. That's gotta be a new record! Malta: I plan on being better at this job...after this. Has anyone seen a giant snake about yey big? (shoppers in the store start freaking out) Oh, he's probably not poisonous. (the shoppers relax) But there's a really good chance that he's totally poisonous. Rocky: (he and Marshall enter the store) Tundra, I need your help. Tundra: Speaking of giant snakes. (walks away from the counter) Rocky: I need a new song by tomorrow! Tundra: Ha! Why don't you just write a song? Rocky: You know I can't. I've tried. (he grabs a guitar) Listen. (he sings Song Song) Marshall: I wrote that last part. (He tries to get Malta to high-paw him, but he fails) Tundra: Okay, uh, how about this? ♪ I'm not helping you with your song, get out of my store! ♪ Marshall: That doesn't rhyme. Tundra: (she points at the door) ♪ There's the door! ♪ Marshall: That's better. Rocky: I know you're mad. I didn't mean to steal your song. Then I acted like a weasel. Not a cute cuddly weasel, but a jerky, no-credit-giving weasel. I'm sorry. Who am I kidding? My dad always said music was a waste of time. He said I had a bazillion to one chance of making it. Tundra: That's exactly what my dad said to me. Marshall: Do you know what my dad said to me? (quoting his dad) Dez, stop texting the cat! Rocky: I guess my 15 minutes of fame are over. I just wanted to prove my dad wrong. (he starts to exit) Tundra: Rocky, wait! I'll help you write one more song. Rocky: You will? Yes! Whoa! Thank you, thank you! Tundra: But first you have to do something for me! Rocky: Anything. Name it. Tundra: Uh, yh, I want a... a... (tries to make a decision) I... I want a... a ham! Rocky: Did you just say a ham? Tundra: Apparently I did. Marshall: (he takes a ham out of his backpack) Here, you can give her my ham if you want. Interior. Tundra's Practice Room Rocky: Okay, we have 18 hours to write the greatest song ever. Go! Tundra: It's not that easy. Rocky: I'll get you started. (he plays a note on the piano) There. That's the first note. That helps, right? Tundra: (using sarcasm) Gee, are you sure you've never written a song before? Rocky: What do you normally do? Tundra: Well, there isn't a "normally." Sometimes, I get a tune in my head. Sometimes I think of a lyric and write it down. (she looks at her songbook; Rocky wants to take the songbook but Tundra stops him) Never touch my book. Rocky: (He touches the songbook but Tundra turns him down) What do you got? Tundra: (reading from her songbook) ♫The tears of your heart cry...♫ Rocky: Too depressing. Tundra: Okay. (Ally flips through the book for another lyric) ♫The midnight sadness...♫ Rocky: That's even more too depressing. This song should be fun, like a splash of sunshine. You're like a drizzle of darkness. We need to get you to relax. You know, get your creative juices flowing. Shut your eyes. Tundra: I'm not going to shut- Rocky: Just shut your eyes. Tundra: (she closes her eyes) Okay, I will. (Rocky tries to touch her book) Don't touch my book. Rocky: Okay, imagine you come home... and your living room is full of cheerleaders. Tundra: Uh, that's not really my idea of fun. Rocky: Okay, pretend you're on stage performing... Tundra: Oh, no way, I have horrible stage fright. Rocky: Then imagine you're on the beach! Tundra: Ugh, sand is getting everywhere... Ew, is that pup really wearing a thong? Rocky: Okay! Forget the beach; what do you like? Tundra: (she smiles and turns) I like pickles! Rocky: Great! Pretend you're eating a pickle! Tundra: There's no eating in the store. Rocky: Alright! Why don't we try this; I'll close my eyes, and you tell me to imagine stuff. (he sits on the piano bench and closes his eyes) Tundra: Uh, okay, imagine I'm giving up, I quit! Rocky: Got it! (he smiles) Are there cheerleaders there? Tundra: Rocky! What I'm saying is maybe we should just forget this whole song writing thing. (she stands up) Rocky: Whoa, whoa! (pulls her paw and sits her back on the bench) Not so fast. . Sonic Boom Rocky: Okay. Tundra: Um, what are you doing? Rocky: Funning you up. Oh yeah! (he starts dancing) Tundra: Uh, no! (she starts walking away) Rocky: (he grabs paw and pulls her back) Come on, dance! Tundra: No, I'm okay! This is silly! (Rocky blows a whistle; Malta and Marshall walk out of the practice room and dance for a while; Tundra smiles and claps) Okay! Rocky: Come on! Tundra: (Rocky, Malta and Marshall all tell Tundra to dance; she agrees and starts dancing) Wee! Whoo! There, I'm dancing! Rocky: Are you sure? Malta: That was like the worst dancing! (Marshall, Malta, and Rocky all moan at Tundra) Tundra: Okay, fine! (she dances again; the other three join in) I think it worked; I feel like I can do anything! Watch, I'm gonna do a cartwheel! (gets into the position; she then reclines) I can't do a cartwheel. Rocky: Well, don't waste the creativity! Come on! (he and Tundra sit by the piano) Tundra: Let's write a song! (they both start playing the piano) A montage is shown. The first scene is of Rocky & Tundra playing the piano. The next scene shows her writing in her book on the counter as Rocky plays on the piano; he writes the tunes down and then looks negatively; he crumples the paper up and throws it away. The next scene is of Tundra working at the piano until Rocky plays an attention-catching instrument. She still works at the piano while Rocky now sits at a stool and plays the guitar; they share a smile. Later on, Rocky falls asleep on the counter; Tundra pops up and bashes two paw cymbals together; Rocky is shocked as he wakes up and falls off of the counter. Next, Tundra is asleep on the piano; Rocky uses Malta's magic shock finger to wake her up. She starts sitting on the counter and writes in her book; Rocky turns as throws another crumpled paper at Tundra. It does not reach her; he turns back around and falls off of the piano bench onto the floor. Later, they work at the piano and Tundra smiles at Rocky as he plays the guitar. Their hands touch as they play the piano later on. Finally, it is morning and they have finished the song. Tundra & Rocky: ♫Break down the walls♫ Rocky: It only took all night, but we did it! (he and Tundra stand up) Tundra: Whooo! Rocky: This song is awesome! (they high-five each other) Tundra': Yeah, well, you better hurry; you only have one hour to get to The Apollo Show. (she starts pushing Rocky to the entrance of Sonic Boom) Rocky: You mean we better hurry; I want you to be there with me. Tundra: (she smiles) Really? You mean it? Rocky: (he smiles too) I wouldn't be going to The Apollo Show at all if it wasn't for you... Thank you. (they both try to hug and high-five at conflicting times; they give up as Malta and Marshall enter) Rocky: We did it! Malta: Ah, we knew you could do it! Here, we got you this. Guess who got a job at the mug store? (she holds out a mug and hands it to Tundra) Tundra: (quoting the words on the mug) Aw, congrats, we knew you could do it. (ends quote) Aw, thanks! Marshall: (he smiles) We also got you this one. (gives Ally another mug) Tundra: (reading the mug) Sorry you failed. You did your best? Malta: No, we got you two mugs just in case. (she turns to face Marshall) Marshall wasn't supposed to show you that one. (Marshall turns as he finally understands) Rocky: Come on, we gotta go! (they all start moving) Tundra: Let's go! Interior. The Apollo Show Apollo: Ok, up next we have Rocky Moon with his new song (the crowd cheers) Tundra: (Happy) Millions of peple are about to hear my song! Malta: (Excited) It was so worth quitting my job at the mug store for this! Rocky: (Rushes up to Tundra) Tundra the piano player is sick! You have to play piano for me! Tundra: Uh uh I cant go on there, you know I have stage fright! Marshall: What if they turn off the cameras and the audience goes like this (Puts hands on eyes) Tundra: NO! No, I'm sorry, I cant do this! Marshall: No it's really easy just go left and then right, left and then right (Does the sequence again with his hands) Rocky: Look it's like you said in the song, Take a chance, break down the walls. Tundra: (Hesitates) I'm sorry. (starts to walk off) Rocky: Wait! (Ally turns around) I have the perfect solution! New Scene Mentonhotep: Okay, we're live in 30 seconds Rocky: (Looks behind the curtain) See Tundra nobody can see you. It's just like your not on stage! Tundra: (Worried) I'm trying really hard not to freak out here! Rocky: Your going to be great, trust me. (Winks at Tundra then goes) (Tundra smiles a little in return) Apollo Show Resumes Apollo: (dancing) Hey, and welcome back, here to sing his brand new original song is ROCKY MOON! ( starts to play the piano) Rocky: (Speaking into microphone) Thank you. This song was written by an incredible song writer Tundra Dawson. (scene changes to show Tundra smiling before we see Rocky again) Rocky: She kinda wrote my first song too...Ladies and gentlemen.....HERE SHE IS! (Rocky points with his paw as the curtains draw back, showing a shocked Tundra as she played a different last note) See! You're facing your fear, that was my plan. Your welcome! Tundra suddenly panics as she slides off the piano bench and onto the floor as she crawls away from the spotlight, But it follows her, she then crawls away but into the drums, as a drum gets caught on her head she stands up on her hind legs, grabbing onto the curtains but pulling them down, and she tumbles into a stand for the set. Like dominos, they knock over each other, as she eventually ruins the whole Apollo Show set. Tundra takes the drum off of her head and sees what she had caused. Rocky: Uh, let's hear it for Tundra everybody..? (the sign for the show falls; Tundra is embarrassed enough to put the drum back on her head as she crawls away) Interior. Sonic Boom Malta: How was your date with Mentonhotep? Tundra: He slept through the whole movie and I had to explain the whole thing to him on the bus ride home. (they both nod together as Tundra opens the practice room door and enters) My practice room! o- What is all this stuff, what are you guys doing here, PICKLES! (Tundra walks to the pickles and then to a new piano) But look at that piano! Rocky: I used all my money I got from being on The Apoloo Show to pay for all this. Tundra: I-I can't believe you did this, thank you! Rocky: I figured we'd be spending a lot of time in here so we should probably make it as comfortable as possible. Tundra: Um, We?! Rocky: (Smiles) I want you to be my partner. Tundra: Spend more time with you? Rocy: You're a songwriter with stage fright; I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match! What do you say? Tundra: (Thinks, smiles, then nods) We're partners. (they both attempt to high-five and hug at opposing times; they give up once more) Malta: (Walks up to Austin & Ally) Guess who got a job as Rocky's Manager ?! Rocky: She has so much work experience, her resume was about eight pages!! Malta: Oh, I promised the fans you'd put up the songs on the website every Friday. Oh and also I don't work Fridays or any other week day. (walks off) Tundra: Wait we have to write a new song every week? Marshall: (Jogs up to Malta) Malta for the first video we need ten thousand monkeys and a big wedding cake! Malta: You can have a turtle and a doughnut. Marshall: (Turns to a box and pulls out a doughnut on a turtle's neck) But I already have that! Rocky: (Reading phone) Aw man my video just got put to number two! Tundra: (Smiles) What's number one? Rocky: (Walks up to Tundra smiling) You on the Apollo Show! Hey look they're even showing the part where you threw up on Apollo! You're famous! Thanks to me! Tundra: (Smiling) Thanks to you, well, lemme show ya something (puts arm around Rocky and takes him in front of the Foam Spitter) Okay. (Foam squirts onto Rocky as he starts to defend himself) Marshall: (runs up to Rocky) Oh me too, me too! (Gets foamed) (End credits show, End of Episode)